


Un Corazón no miente

by TemptingDaemon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDaemon/pseuds/TemptingDaemon
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles centered around relationship between Doflamingo and Vergo. An exploration of what their friendship might've been like, how they grew up together and how they influenced each other's life. Some drabbles will be serious, some will be silly, all in hope of creating a somewhat realistic portrayal of friendship between two boys growing alongside one another.i.e. No one can prove me Doflamingo is an uncaring bastard and no one can prove me Vergo is an unemotional robot.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. dormir a mi amigo, dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Even in a cold cruel word they lived in, I want to believe these two could have fun and bond like normal kids.

The sound of rain hitting the deck reaches them below, an oppressive opera outside of captain's room going along with the atmosphere inside. Quiet, tranquil, lost in the moment and time. That's what they always felt when in each other's presence, an unreasonable and unexplainable feeling overtaking their minds and bodies, something only two best friends could share. It is a special bond they've created over the years, and certainly the most precious possession they own. They are like brothers.

In a dimmed lighting, blue and grey eyes meet for a silent conversation, their expression already enough for the other to know what's going on. Vergo's hand reaches towards Doflamingo's silky hair, fingers massaging the scalp and easing troubled mind. Nothing else is needed; anything more and it would ruin the meaning behind it, the purity and honesty in a gesture to make the other feel better. Vergo's proximity and the intimacy they share is already enough.

A sigh leaves Doflamingo's lips and his eyes close, focusing on the gentle hand painted red with blood of so many, and the sound of Vergo's breathing. It is soothing, reminding him of all times his Mother did the same gesture to ensure boy’s safety and peace of mind.

It is always with Vergo, and only with Vergo that he may relax like this, share this bubble of gentleness where he isn't the King and Vergo isn't his stone cold Heart, where they are two best friends looking out for each other. All the weight he carries daily disappears, planning, commanding, being strong for the whole Family, just as Vergo lets go of his duties, the stoic persona whose eyes don't shine, duties of loyal guardian who remains professional at all costs.

Doflamingo finds it amusing sometimes, how someone as brutal as Vergo can be so kind, how behind the closed doors and constant watching eyes of Trebol he is just another lost and broken boy, someone who pours all his heart into moments like these. And the fact that Vergo is only this way with him and no one else delights him greatly.

His hand traces the outline of Vergo’s shirt, well ironed and perfect. Vergo always makes sure to stay presentable, and if it weren’t for his peculiar quirk which Doflamingo finds cute, he could easily be mistaken for someone coming from a respectable family. The thing is, Doflamingo never asked what Vergo’s biological family was like, assuming that he’d tell him himself if he wanted to. But Vergo kept silent on the matter and the blond didn’t ask.

Lulled by his touch and the peace in which he finds himself in, it takes Doflamingo a moment to realise that his body is being warmed by the other’s, secure in Vergo’s embrace while his hand traces circles on Doflamingo’s back. He feels safe here, as if leaning on a steady boulder that has withstood many calamities. That is, in fact, a good analogy. Vergo smells of sea salt and Doflamingo isn’t surprised. The boy loves the sea the most, and is always the first on deck whenever they’re to set sail. Another thing, Doflamingo lists, that his best friend enjoys but isn’t allowed to show unless they’re alone. He remembers Vergo being very talkative one night and sharing all his nautical knowledge with Doflamingo, talking of tales at the sea he heard from sailors before they even met, his voice growing louder the more he spoke. The memory alone brings a slight smile on blond’s face, one of many good ones they have.

Vergo’s soothing touch stops and opening one eye to check if everything is alright, the King notices how tired his friend really is. Unsurprisingly, considering how much he spent training the last few days in between other things he needed to do. “Rest.” Doflamingo commands, eyes meeting his. “There are many things to do tomorrow and I need you to be productive.” He couldn’t keep the sternness away, used to ordering everyone around and his protectiveness over his Family taking control.

However, that doesn’t seem to bother Vergo, who already has a reply. “Only if you rest too.” His ultimatum. Always the one to put Doflamingo first, as he should, even when it is him who needs reassuring. Yet, sometimes Doflamingo wishes Vergo would be a little more selfish.

“Are you questioning your King’s orders?” Smirking and gleeful, he enjoys the image of Vergo puffing his cheeks, only to let out a sigh in defeat. Of course he wouldn’t fight against his order, and of course he’d enjoy the received attention, whether he wants to admit it or not.

Brotherly instincts taking over, it is Doflamingo’s turn to comfort his friend, hand pulling the boy’s ear towards his chest, just as he would Rocinante’s when he needed his big brother. His heart beats steadily, the rhythm creating an even tempo and pulling Vergo in. It isn’t long before his eyes close and even breaths take place, tired boy fast asleep. Doflamingo’s ears perk up, the sound of rain getting quieter as time passes, and by the time it fully stops Doflamingo is asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Vergo would like the ocean more than others, and perhaps that was one of many reasons why he was picked to be the spy. And maybe his job wouldn't be so tiresome if he has something to like about it, idk. 
> 
> The final part where Doffy takes Vergo's ear to listen to his heart is symbolic and something I really plan to keep fixed in chapters that are to come. Being a Heart seat has a lot of meaning behind it, the position itself is quite metaphorical compared to other roles and the only one that has definitive emotional connection for Doffy, as we've also seen with Rocinante and with Law, who was supposed to be the next successor (Vergo's would be love between friends, Rocinante's brotherly love that's gone sour and Law's familial love that turned into hate - as I do think Doffy really saw him as his son/little brother/prodigy and future right hand (which is canon even)). I actually now have a need to write about three Corasóns. I probably will. DQ family is such a mess, but such a beautiful and ugly mess at the same time.


	2. los dos somos malos con las palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to piano music and was suddenly hit by the idea of them just chilling and being terrible at talking about their feelings. They're friends and they mean so much to each other, but their respective roles don't allow them to be soft and childish in front of others so they need moments of being alone and doing nothing.

Dressrosa, afternoon.

The orange gold is stretching far and wide, across the ocean and across the country, colours of tangerines and pomegranates mixing and reflecting the sky onto the watery surface. A gentle summer breeze lifts the leaves and carries them across the city among the passionate people and toys until they eventually fall onto the ground. The same breeze reaches the balcony of Doflamingo’s palace, combing through his golden hair and caressing the skin. His back is leaning against Vergo’s on the kline they’re sitting on, sharing the moment of peace and tranquillity between them, sharing warmth through clothes, sharing the same air and space.

Vergo’s stays are never long, he comes whenever he can or whenever business requires him to come, and both friends know that’s how things are supposed to be. They both know this is how it’s going to be for a very long time… maybe forever. It is somewhat ironic, in order to gain so much Doflamingo had to let go of his best friend, and Vergo didn’t complain for a second, he never does.

He’s always been selfless. Vergo’s friendship and service is something Doflamingo will always be grateful for, a bond created over years always growing stronger, despite the distance and passage of time. Sometimes he wonders what goes in his friend’s head when he’s there with him, what goes in his head when he’s away. Does he feel the same things Doflamingo does when they part ways? Does he feel the same happiness when he returns home? Yes, home. To his family and most importantly, back to him.

There are many things he wants to tell him, but whenever he wants to there are no words to describe what he feels properly. Are words able to convey emotions fully? Is speaking upon them actually reducing their worth in the first place? Vergo knows how much he means to him, he’s sure of that. He must know that he cherishes their friendship dearly, the closeness and connection they’ve created.

_You know all of that, don’t you, Vergo?_

A sigh leaves the blond’s lips and joins the gentle summer breeze. It almost feels like he let go of all these thought swarming in his head, things that didn’t need addressing right now, instead focusing on the moment he shares with his best friend, tilting his head backwards and leaning on Vergo’s. Doflamingo’s hands rest at the sides of the Roman kline they’re sitting on, fingers unmoving, hands relaxing and eyes closing behind red lenses. This moment is enough by itself.

He hears some shifting from his lifelong partner, – _Is he taking his gloves off?_ – Dressrosan birds chirping before they end up going to sleep, sounds of his toys below and their joyous dance, Family enjoying themselves at the pool, and a content smile tugs at his lips. Body warms as it is being kissed by the last rays Sun is providing for that day and he feels a gentle touch on his palm, fingers tracing his skin. Vergo’s answer to his previous question.

A shiver is induced at the contact, at such calming and sedative movement caused by someone he trusts so much. If there are any doubts in the back of his mind, they’ve just been dispersed by his knight. Fingers slide down Doflamingo’s palm, interlocking them together and the King lets him. They’re alone, they’re kids all over again and they have each other’s back. Nothing else matters.

Tomorrow at dawn Vergo is going to depart and head back to his duties and Doflamingo will continue his role of a King and businessman. Everything will get back to the way things are, until Vergo’s next return.

“Stay safe.” There is nothing more that needs to be said, Vergo will understand him anyway.

A smile tugs at Vergo’s lips. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo and Vergo will be the end of me.


End file.
